


the woes of a wandering delivery man

by Onthewayyyy



Series: hard to explain [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Aphenphosmphobia, F/M, Gen, oblivious flirting, sam is an awkward lad, sam totally has a crush, slight touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Sam disliked Mama slightly less than others. Slightly. Okay and maybe he didn't mind her touching him a little bit, but it didn't mean anything.
Relationships: Mama (Death Stranding)/Sam Porter Bridges
Series: hard to explain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	the woes of a wandering delivery man

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for awhile. Hopefully you all enjoy. Also this is un-beta'd so any spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. I wrote this at 8pm on a whim, and barely spell and grammar checked it.

**"I'm Sam Porter _Bridges_ now. I'm not a Strand. Hell, I'm not even a part of this outfit. You all saw to that. I'm not getting involved with you or anyone else, ever again."**

* * *

Sam didn't understand at all, he _hated_ being touched. Hell, even the idea of physical or emotional bonds would normally make him sick to his stomach. 

So _why_ the fuck did it not bother him in the slightest when _she_ did it? Whenever he knew he was making a delivery near her, Sam's spirits immediately lifted. Sure, the sea of BT's surrounding her facility was a chore to wade through, but a secret part of him admitted that it was worth it every time. That same secret part of him craved her touch, her presence. 

"Hey Sam," came a voice, "You got my delivery? Or did you just decide to 'keep me company' again?" 

Mama fixed him with a small grin at their little "inside joke". Sam deserved it, his reasons for coming over were progressively getting worse and worse. 

He grunted, "Nah, I got other stuff to drop off first before I head to grab yours, just thought I'd check in. Got fragile to jump me to a safehouse close by." 

_Liar, he totally walked a good few miles just to get here._

"Uh huh, I'll pretend I believe that. I'm just surprised there was actual words instead of just caveman grunts, colour me impressed, Sam." She said cheerfully. _Way_ too cheerfully.

What was up with her today?

Ignoring her jab he continued on, "You're in a good mood today." 

Mama rolled her eyes at him, "I'm allowed." she said in mock hurt.

Sam returned the gesture, mildly amused at her antics. He decided to wait and let her say what was going on, his reasoning being laziness. 

"So I did some research into your phobia, it's very interesting, er, probably not to you." she finished with a sheepish smile, blushing rather prettily at her misstep. "Depending on how bad the phobia is, physical touch or emotional bonds can actually cause pain."

This was only sometimes the case for Sam, he let Fragile touch him (with a lot of hesitance) after a while, it still made him feel a little dizzy though. He nodded at Mama to continue.

"But I've noticed that with you it's different, at least from my perspective. Granted, I don't really get out a lot these days." 

"Different how?" he asked. 

"Well, when I do this-" she grabbed his hand, "- you don't immediately pull away." 

Sure, he didn't recoil, but his breath hitched. She was closer now than before, her inquisitive eyes boring into his. His eyes briefly flickered to her full lips and dear _God_ when did he start becoming a _puddle_ around her?

Mama seemed to take this the wrong way, thinking she caused him distress. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have known not to do that without warning." 

Things felt heavy, and it had nothing to do with the load on his back. 

"It's fine," Sam finally managed to get out, "I don't mind it when it's you."

_God fucking dammit why did his mouth decide to form those words. And he was totally blushing now too. Fuck._

At least he wasn't alone in his horrible predicament, Mama was beet red at his words, her eyes widening behind the glasses 

"O-oh." she said.

She lifted her hands up, giving him a look as if to say, "May I?"

He nodded, so fast she swore it didn't happen. 

Mama's hands rose and cupped Sam's face, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He felt so utterly at home here, with her. And while it scared the shit out of him, it also made him feel whole again. 

They stood there for a while, lost in their own world, delivery forgotten.

It could wait. 


End file.
